Care GiverTaker
by Ohimesama1
Summary: chapter 7 a little darker than I had initially planned Akito x Tohru Hatori x Tohru
1. Default Chapter

You can give thanks to Mindy/Minkychan and her Akito on LSD Music Video for  
  
Putting weird pairings into my head (Akito x Tohru) of course my absolute favorite  
  
Is here too (Hatori x Tohru)  
  
Per usual Fruits basket is creation and copyright of the wonderfully talented Natsuki Takaya and her publisher Hakusensha. I do Not own any of these characters ; I'm merely borrowing them to feed my own sadistic need (j/king)  
  
This is my first multichapter fic ; I don't know how it's gonna turn out but I've got weird ideas floating in my head and with Finals coming up I need some type of creative outlet to release my stress ^_^;  
  
This Chapter is rated PG subsequent chapters will range from PG-13 to R for sexual content  
  
Special Thanks to my dear friend Felidae for betareading ::huggles:: You rock girl!  
  
The Care Giver/Taker????  
  
  
  
Sleep slowly faded from her mind but she didn't want to wake up yet. It had been a long night at the hospital; her final shift at Tokyo general was last night on the busiest wing of the multiplex medical facility, the intensive care unit. As much as she enjoyed her work, the long night shifts at the hospital were taking a toll on her. Tohru stirred in her half-wake sleep. Her body felt sore, tired and cramped; she could use another 24 hours of sleep, she thought to herself as she winced in pain from the soreness of the aching muscles. However, duty called and she was not about to start her new clerkship rotation on the wrong foot, especially now that her 6 month rotation at the hospital had come to an end. With that thought, she slowly opened her eyes and after taking a minute to collect herself and got up to finish the paper work her new medical preceptor had given her when she arrived at the small private clinic. Never in a million years did she think her career choice would have landed her an internship in the Sohma household under Hatori Sohma.  
  
Four years have passed since graduation from Kaibara High. Yuki and Kyou both passed the entrance exam for Tokyo University, however, Kyou opted to attend college in Kyoto to be closer to Shishou, the man who raised him for most of his life and who, one day, he hoped to succeed as the head of Sohma dojo. Or perhaps, as Shigure slyly alluded to, his final decision was partly influenced by Kagura's unique art of persuasion. As for Kagura, she was finishing her graduate studies in home economics. Everyone had high expectations for Yuki, but the prince had no idea what he wanted to do for the rest of his life upon entering Tokyo U. He eventually settled on a major in architectural engineering, much to his brother's dismay, who had secretly hoped he would picked up a career in fashion modeling. Haru and Momiji joined Yuki at the university the year following graduation from high school, about 3 years ago. Momiji's dream had always been to work in the media, hence his choice of mass communication with a minor in journalism. Haru on the other hand had no clue what he wanted to do and eventually dropped out to pursue a singing gig. Kisa and Hiro both passed the entrance exam for Kaibara high following in the footsteps of their older cousins. Over the years the two have grown a lot closer. They won't admit to dating each other but it's quite obvious they are an item. Akito has not made much fuss about this or any of the other's future plans as his health has progressively deteriorated to the point were he's mostly bedridden. Of course, this has only added extra burden on Hatori who is, after all, his primary care physician. This among other factors was one of the reasons Hatori hired Tohru right out of nursing school to help aid in taking care of Akito's daily needs.  
  
Tohru paced around the small studio that served as Hatori's office, looking franctically for something.  
  
"Where did it go? I'd sworn I placed it in my coat pocket," she said with noticeable distress.  
  
She shoved her hand once again into her pockets, fumbling around for that precious letter that arrived 2 days earlier. It was a letter from Hana- chan who was over in the States finishing a fellowship in Psychiatry. It was only fitting that the denpa girl with the psychic power would grow up to be a shrink. Saki Hanajima had faithfully kept in contact with both Tohru and Uo-chan over these four years and sorely missed her dearest friends back in Japan. Tohru continued her search for another five minutes before deciding to postpone it until she had completed at least half of the stack of papers staring at her from her desk. With a thump she situated herself at her desk and busied herself with the tedious task of organizing medical records and filing insurance claims. Hatori had extended his practice from Sohma-only care to a limited private practice, thus asserting some independence from Akito's possessive hold over his life and career.  
  
The door to the studio flew open as a tall, well-groomed, handsome man in his early 30's walked into the small studio where there was only a young woman sitting at a desk cluttered with yellow folders all carefully labeled with color-coded tabs.  
  
Tohru took a peek up from behind the stack of papers and caught a glimpse of Hatori Sohma, who had just walked in for the morning shift. She rose from her seat and politely bow followed by a cheerful "Good morning" greeting.  
  
Hatori Sohma, who rarely smiled even after all these years, replied back with a warm, "Good Morning to you, Tohru-kun. I see you've gotten a head start already," he said looking towards her desk.  
  
"Yes, I thought I'd start now and be finish with them and move onto seeing the patient…I mean Akito-san," she replied nervously.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll have to go over his daily routine with you so you know exactly what to do when it comes to taking care of him," Hatori said as he took his seat at his desk. "Now if you'd excuse me I have a few calls to make" he said picking up the phone.  
  
Tohru replied, "Sure, I'll be at my desk if you need anything."  
  
The morning shift went on with nothing remarkable happening until lunch.  
  
"Tohru-kun do you have any plans for lunch," Hatori asked turning his chair around to face Tohru's desk.  
  
"Eh? Oh no nothing really; just a homemade meal…." She replied a little confused by the question.  
  
"Well, why don't you join me for lunch then" he said more like a command than a question.  
  
Tohru being one who couldn't refuse an innocent request accepted.  
  
Lunch was served in Hatori's quarters on the east wing of the Sohma complex.  
  
He took the opportunity to go over Akito's medical conditions and the duties that were expected of her. She was expected to give his medication at scheduled times, set up his IV in the morning, and take care of any "medical emergency" that may arise in his absence.  
  
"Tohru-kun, I meant to bring this up earlier, but for the sake of convenience, I'd like for you to move here. That way I can have a 24 hour on staff nurse to aide me with Akito's care," he waited for her reply. "You can take your time and think it over. If you're worry about leaving Shigure alone don't be; he agreed to it as well since it would be in the best interest of Akito," Hatori added.  
  
Tohru hadn't expected this sudden request, but decided to accept it. "If Shigure-san said so then I'd gladly accept," she finally replied.  
  
It was settled she would move in tomorrow.  
  
Tohru returned later that night to Shigure's house. She prepared dinner for two like she had done since Yuki and Kyou moved out of the house. Not much was said and once they were done, she collected the dinner plates and headed for the Kitchen. So much had changed since high school. Shigure had mellowed off a lot especially since Akito's illness worsened; the house felt awfully lonely without Kyou or Yuki and she missed their bickering back and forth.  
  
"Ah! What's wrong with me? I promised Yuki and Kyou I'd be strong and make it on my own, yet why do I feel so sad?" She couldn't hold the tears back because even though it was just her and Shigure left in the house; this place had come to mean both home and family to her. This was where she shared so many precious memories with Yuki and Kyou. True her feelings for them never quite evolved into anything romantic, but they meant the world to her and now they were off on their own and she would be moving out tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, she proceeded to finish the dishes and then headed for bed.  
  
The following morning, Hatori arrived with the movers to pick up Tohru's belongings and Tohru, herself. Tohru bid her goodbyes to Shigure and headed into Hatori's car were she waited for him. Hatori stayed behind briefly to talk to Shigure.  
  
"Don't you go off and marry Tohru behind my back!" Shigure teased Hatori.  
  
"Is that all you had to say?" Hatori said sternly and rather annoyed at Shigure's silly remarks.  
  
"Of course not. You just keep an eye on Akito; I don't want him damaging our precious Tohru" Shigure added in his most serious tone.  
  
"I doubt he has any strength to hurt a fly, but I'll keep that in mind," Hatori replied before leaving to join Tohru in the car.  
  
They arrived at the Sohma estate around 10:00 a.m., just in time for Akito's scheduled morning medications. Hatori headed to his office while Tohru gathered her courage and headed towards Akito's chambers. 


	2. Breathless

Chapter 2 (Breathless)  
  
Note: Title inspired by Breathless song by the Coors (again Mindychan you're a bad influence!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Betaread: Felidae  
  
  
  
Tohru stood outside Akito's chamber door, frozen on the spot. Her heart rate was faster than normal, her skin felt unusually warm, and to her horror, she was shaking. In fact, she almost dropped the IV preparation she had in her hand. She had only met Akito a total of 3 times in all the years she'd known the Sohmas. Those three times were enough to leave an impressionable mark on her soul. He was, after all, the man who was the cause for much of Hatori's unhappiness, Yuki's nightmares, Kyou's misery, and many other unhappy events that marred the lives of the Junnishi. However, she had to set aside her own personal prejudice, as he was now her patient and whatever it was he had done in the past was irrelevant at this moment. She took a deep breath, knocked at the door, but received no reply. She knocked again and no answer. She slowly opened the door to the dimly lit room and was startled to see a figure sitting up in the bed staring directly at her .  
  
Tohru could barely make out his features in the dark room, but the feeling of his eyes transfixed on her as she stood at the doorway was one she could feel right through the bones.  
  
"Go..ood morning, Akito-san…I'm here to giv-e" she started before being quickly being interrupted by the young man sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Tohru-kun….the wonderful nurse nightingale Hatori found to dump his responsibilities upon!" he replied sarcastically.  
  
Tohru was determined not to be intimidated by Akito and quickly changed the conversation. "Anou…do you mind if I turn on the some lights or if you prefer open the curtains?"  
  
"Absolutely! The lights are bothersome and if you have such a hard time seeing me, come closer." Akito added dryly.  
  
Tohru slowly approached the bedside with the IV bag in her hands. She was surprised at what she saw when she finally got a better view of Akito. Instead of a frilly, emancipated figure, she got a pale, but well-groomed young man who had what she thought was the saddest pair of dark eyes she'd seen. Up close, he didn't look anything as menacing as when she first entered the room.  
  
"See I don't bite," he smirked as she placed the IV needle into his arm.  
  
After she was done she said, "If you don't need anything else, I'll be heading back to the…" her words were cut off again as she felt a sudden tight grip on her arm.  
  
"Not so fast, you don't leave until I say so," he said in a soft, yet chilling tone.  
  
"Anou…Akito-san?" Tohru protested as she felt the circulation cutting off in her arm.  
  
He loosened the grip, but didn't let go of the arm.  
  
"You know how long it's been since Yuki decided to run off to find himself in the world?" he asked her flatly.  
  
he did not reply.  
  
"So like Tohru-kun, quiet and polite; always aware of her place in the hierarchy of things," he added. "You wouldn't know how much I hated him for leaving me in the first place or how bitter I felt when in the end he didn't return even after he left you," he continued.  
  
Tohru did not expect this and was growing increasingly agitated. "Akito-san I'm sorry about this, but it really has nothing to do with me…" she finally spoke out.  
  
"It has everything to do with you, slut!"  
  
In no time he had completely changed his demeanor.  
  
"If it weren't for you putting those stupid ideas of independence and finding one's purpose in life, bullshit, he would never have had the courage to leave on his own." Akito yelled back at the visibly shaken girl. "Gomen, Tohru-kun, I didn't mean to frighten you like that. You must excuse my ill manners as my sickness tends to make me prone to these unpleasant outbursts."  
  
His free hand then tactfully reached to rest on the young woman's warm cheek. Tohru jumped slightly under the touch, surprised again by this new Akito sitting next to her  
  
"You do understand don't you Tohru-kun?" he said in a soft voice.  
  
Tohru nodded, still struggling to register what she had gotten herself into. However, the surprises for that morning had only begun because soon after he spoke those words. he pulled the startled girl onto the bed.  
  
"Part of your duties includes keeping me company….." he said softly as he took hold of one of her tiny warm, cream-colored hands and placed it to his cheek.  
  
Tohru didn't know whether to scream or run, but in the end, did neither since her brain wasn't functioning as fast she had wished. She instead allowed him to explore her hands with his soft pink lips. Akito's lips wandered over the dorsum of Tohru's hands, trailing hungry, yet soft, kisses down her fingers, devouring the soft flesh with his teeth, nipping as he listened to her unconsciously gasp with pleasure. As if the feeling of his lips against her hands wasn't unbearably exquisite enough, he surprised the young nurse with an abrupt cessation to his hands game.  
  
Tohru opened her eyes visibly flushed and extremely embarrassed.  
  
Akito smirked, "Tohru-kun is cutest when taken by surprised." And with that, he quickly proceeded to claim her ruby red lips with his mouth. His kisses were at first surprisingly soft, but grew increasingly more demanding as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, nipping at her lips. Tohru was too startled and growing increasingly faint from the lack of air in her lungs to push him away. He enjoyed the control he had over his 'care taker' and continued his assault on her mouth. He suddenly pulled away from the girl who was now breathless and several shades of red. The same smirk was back on his face as he proceeded to the next step, placing a soft trail of kisses along her jaw line and eventually finding his way to her neck. The feeling of Akito's rasp breathing against her neck sent shivers up Tohru's spine.  
  
She was in a dazed and confused state. Why was she allowing him to do this to her? But that was just one-half of her brain talking.  
  
Akito's tongue darted against her silky, cream skin, and she felt his fingers glide across her neck and underneath the top of her nurse uniform. The bottoms flew open, one by one, startling her, but her reaction time was to slow. Akito grabbed one of her breasts and before she could protest, he returned his mouth to her lips. He proceeded to knead her breasts, but something in Tohru's mind snapped. This was not right! With some effort, she pushed him aside as she gathered her courage and ran out of the room.  
  
Akito fell back onto his pillow, satisfied for now. She'd be back for his next scheduled dosing. 


	3. THE GIFT

Ok here's chapter 3 _ no lemon yet though I have it written :P  
  
It's getting to the lemon scene that's the hardest part without going too ooc or rushed  
  
Ne do you guys want me to bring Yuki back? I think I might use him for the later part of the story ^_^ The next chapter will be a little dark as Tohru will have to face the wrath of our resident schizo haha  
  
Glossary :  
  
Yoshi: Great/Alright!  
  
Irashaiimase: Welcome  
  
Special thanks to my betareader and friend Felidae H. (huggles)  
  
  
  
THE GIFT  
  
Tohru had been avoiding any sort of conversation with Hatori that would remotely hint to what happened between her and Akito earlier that day. After much debating over the matter, she finally decided not to dwell on it and from there on after would keep her guard up whenever she was in his presence, though admittedly she spent a good portion of the morning sobbing at her desk. She couldn't quit even if she wanted to, and even if she could she wouldn't because she owed so much to the Sohmas and even Hatori, whose sponsorship helped her pay her way through nursing school. All he had asked of her back then was upon graduating; she'd spend a couple of years working in his private practice. At the time it seemed like a reasonable payoff but now with the way things were going, she wasn't too sure about that. With a heavy sigh she got up from her desk and walked towards the window facing the soft hue of the afternoon's rays. Somehow just sitting by the window, basking in the afternoon's sun and all its glory filled her with a sense of peace for the first time since she moved into the Sohma's complex. It was on days like these her thoughts would fill her head with fond memories spent with Yuki and Kyou.  
  
It's been a year since she last saw them and she sorely missed Yuki's letters. He used to write her regularly and even keep in touch over the phone, but somewhere down the road, the contact between them dwindled and died.  
  
It sucks to grow apart from your friends, she thought. She wondered if that would that happen to her and Hana or Uo, especially now that Uo-chan was 5 days from becoming "Miss Kureno Sohma". That was another thing she had to take care off. She'd promise Uo-chan to help pick out a wedding dress.  
  
  
  
Ah! she thought, how horrible it is that people have to grow up -- and marry –move away and grow apart from their friends! One part of her was happy for Uo and Kureno but a small part of her wasn't ready to give away her friend to someone else. It was bad enough that Hana was on the other side of the Pacific and now Uo-chan's wedding. It wasn't like her to feel this way and the thoughts brought slight guilt over her consciousness.  
  
Uo-chan and Kureno had been through a lot to make it to this point even going against Akito's wishes. Akito himself, and most other Sohmas, will not be at the wedding which was going to be a small, private affair anyways. The only Sohma that would be present aside from the groom was Hatori who was standing in as Kureno's best man; and Tohru, of course, would be Uo's bride's maid---.  
  
"Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Hatori, who for the past minute or so had unsuccessfully tried to get the young nurse's attention.  
  
"Hai!" she said finally snapping out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I've been so preoccupied with Uo-chan's wed---"  
  
"That's just what I wanted to talk about" Hatori said unusually excited. "Well, I still haven't picked up a present for the lucky couple and if it's not too much of a bother I'd like your expert opinion on the matter," he continued.  
  
Tohru was more than happy to be useful to Hatori in anyway, and the fact he valued her opinion meant a lot to her.  
  
"Yes! I'd be happy to help out," she chirped.  
  
"Great! We'll leave around 5 this evening," Hatori announced and strode out leaving Tohru alone to her thoughts once again.  
  
"Yoshi! There's no need to be upset over the most important day in my friend's life!" and with that, she returned back to work. There was still much to be done before 5.  
  
Gioia was one of Tokyo's best known Italian import stores, situated right in the middle of one of Japan's busiest shopping districts, Ginza. It was well known for its beautifully handcrafted gift ideas including imported tea sets, ceramics, glasses, and exquisite porcelain handicrafts of all sorts. Tohru delighted in the beautiful glass menagerie display that caught her eyes as she and Hatori walked into the store. They were greeted by one of the friendly sales clerk with a respectful bow typical of these department-like stores.  
  
"Irashaiimase! How can I help you and the Mrs.?" the sales lady asked assuming they were a couple, if not married.  
  
Tohru blushed realizing the lady's mistake, but Hatori didn't seem to mind, or perhaps did not feel the need to explain that this was a friend and employee who was helping him pick out a present for his cousin and his bride.  
  
"We'll take a look around and see if we can find something we like," he replied and with that, took Tohru by one hand and walked towards the center of the handicraft store. Tohru was still recovering from the clerk's previous comment and didn't realize Hatori was holding her hand.  
  
"OK, we got rid of the sales clerk; now let's find Kureno's and Uotani- san's gift," he stated, finally releasing her hand.  
  
"Hai," Tohru softly obeyed.  
  
She hadn't noticed it earlier but Hatori seemed to be putting a lot of effort into Kureno's wedding, and perhaps this trip was just as fun for him as it was for her.  
  
Hatori was always one of few words and yet, Tohru had gotten accustomed to his reserved manners and almost relished in his introspectiveness, but she still occasionally wished he'd open up more. She had hoped to get to know the dragon now that she was working with him. She wondered how Kureno's wedding affected him; did it bring back the bittersweet memories of his missed happiness. He was once engaged to be married, but the wedding was vehemently opposed by Akito and in the end he lost the woman he loved along with most of the vision in his left eye. Now Kureno was in the same shoes but with a different outcome.  
  
"Ha—tori-san and I are still the only ones attending Kureno's & Uo-chan's wedding, ne?" she asked hoping to perhaps start up a conversation.  
  
"Unfortunately, it's just the two of us plus the bride's father, of course," he answered.  
  
Tohru nodded. "I was thinking, perhaps the most practical present for them…would be a dinner wear set or something like that," she added, changing the conversation.  
  
"Since when did our Tohru-kun become 'practical'?" Hatori chuckled, reminding Tohru about the kindhearted, foolish girl that spent her entire monthly earning on Valentine's chocolates for her friends and the Sohmas.  
  
Tohru cheeks pinked at the memory.  
  
"Tell me what the real Tohru would choose for her friend," Hatori inquired, peering at the girl more intently than he had intended.  
  
"Umm… If you want my honest opinion, I thought those animal glass figurines were rather cute and…" she paused, "… would make most girls happy."  
  
Hatori laughed and added, "Well, you're right. The wedding present is actually for the woman! And if you think that would make a great present for Uotani-san's special day, I'll have to take your word on it."  
  
With that settled, they placed an order for the set of handcrafted figurines that had caught Tohru's eyes the moment they entered the store.  
  
It was around 7 when they finally got out of the store only to find out it was pouring outside. Unfortunately, neither had an umbrella with them and the car was parked several blocks from the store. They decided not to wait for the rain to stop since it showed no sign of relenting any time soon.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hatori asked, grabbing her by the hands.  
  
Before Tohru could give a reply, she felt herself being led across the street towards the parking lot on the other side of the shopping district. By the time they got to the car they were both soaking wet. Hatori took a few deep breaths, recovering from the mad dash across the parking lot, before inserting the key into the ignition.  
  
"I should hurry up and get you home before you catch a cold in those clothes" he said as he drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Tohru shivered and nodded in agreement. It wasn't just the wet clothes that made her uncomfortable, but the fact he could practically see through her soaked blouse. And it didn't help that her heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst out from her chest.  
  
Hatori pulled the car a few feet from Tohru's resident in the Sohma's complex. There was a brief silence before Tohru gestured towards opening the car door.  
  
"I had a great time helping out with the gift," she said while casting a joyous look at Hatori.  
  
"I should thank for coming along; I really appreciate it," Hatori replied. "Now hurry inside and get yourself into some dry clothes. I can't have my nurse falling ill on me," he kindly ordered.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
And with that she scurried inside, oblivious to the pair of dark eyes peering through a slight opening of curtains from afar.  
  
"Honda Tohru, I'll make you regret the day you decided to intrude amongst us." 


	4. Devil's Charm

I've done some thinking about this fic and yeah I'll admit I initially meant for it to be a one shot lemon, but somehow it turned into something different, and so I'm going to take it step-wise and try to string together a coherent tale. Sorry it took so long to update; unfortunately, I am not as great as Destructiva (my lemon slave er..i mean muse) . Yuki will be back in the later chapters but I'm not saying anything else (haha mostly because I don't know what's going to happen :x)  
  
Usual disclaimers:  
  
Fruits Basket/Furuba is property of Natsuki Takaya and Hakusensha; All characters belong to them; I'm simply borrowing them to satisfy my own selfish need ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 **The Devil's Charm**  
  
  
  
The alarm went off at 5:30 a.m. The excitement from the previous evening's shopping trip down town had made sleeping almost impossible for Tohru Honda. She spent most of the night tossing and turning between the sheets, and it didn't help that her room felt colder than usual. Yet despite the unusual coolness of her room, she felt incredibly warm inside. The thoughts of Hatori's firm warm hands clasping onto hers as he led her through the parking lot in the rain brought a slight blush to her sleep deprived face.  
  
The alarm continued to buzz, a shrieking reminder of the day ahead. She woke up despite the overwhelming temptation to bury beneath the covers and succumb to the sweet embrace of another hour of sleep. At last, duty calls. With much effort she slowly made her way out of bed and to the bathroom. She was used to the early morning routine by now; it was part of her life as a nurse; and late night shifts and early morning calls were part of the norm for her, yet today was somewhat different.  
  
After a quick bite of toast and jam washed down with heavy-cream coffee, she headed to Hatori's private study that served as his clinic. He was usually the first to arrive but a quick glance about the room revealed no trace of the doctor. Her eyes strayed to a note on her desk; it was from Hatori giving her instructions on the new medication routine he had added in Akito's chart. Tohru slipped the note into her white coat and gathered the bag of fresh plasma, a sterile catheter line, and other medical supplies necessary to set up the IV treatment for the young head of the Sohma Clan.  
  
Although she was his nurse, she was never given the full details on the illness that made him prone to frequent bouts of infections. She could only make an educated guess that it was linked to some form of immune deficiency, most likely congenital. She had everything she needed now, all that was left was meeting Akito. The thought made her slightly queasy; she couldn't shake off the events of the other day no matter how much she tried; it always lingered in the back of her thoughts/mind.  
  
The walk down the long corridor seemed to last an eternity. She finally made it to his bedroom door, paused briefly before knocking, and after 3 knocks, she heard a soft voice beckoning her to come in. The young woman made her way into the room. Instead of the dim lit room she had expected, she was welcomed by the early morning rays penetrating the room through an opened window. Her eyes fell upon the young man resting his elbows lazily on the window sill with his body a profile to hers. The morning light reflected gently onto his delicate snow-colored skin. He was paler than most guys she had met; as she gazed at the delicate frame resting next to room's only window she could hardly believe this same person had humiliated her in this very room not too long ago. She was determined not to let her guard down; he got her once but she knew better, at least that's what she thought.  
  
"Good morning, Akito-san," she said with an obligatory bow. Akito turned around and smiled at her, returning the morning greeting. She was taken a back; she hadn't expected this friendly exchange, not after what happened. She bit her lips hard drawing red to it. Somehow his kindness made her uneasy. She didn't know what to expect if he was being kind to her.  
  
"How are you today, Tohru-san?" he inquired with what seemed like genuine concern.  
  
"ah… I'm fine, thank you. I brought your medications… so if you're ready I can go ahead and set up the IV line," she said trying to steer the questions away from her and back to why she was there.  
  
"Well, I'm ready whenever you are," he said returning to his bed.  
  
The IV line was ready in no time. She inserted the needle into his right arm. Finding veins on Akito's pale, translucent skin proved to be an easy task. One of the hardest things was getting the right veins, but it had proven an easier job with him.  
  
The entire time his eyes never left her, she could feel his gaze fixated on her.  
  
"When is the wedding ….?" He inquired breaking the silence.  
  
"Wedding?" Tohru echoed back surprised from the sudden question. She hadn't expected it but then again Uo and Kureno's wedding was the day after next; it was only natural he would want to know more. "ah….it's this Friday," she paused and with out thinking blurted, "has Akito-san, decided to attend after all?".  
  
A grim expression settled on his face that made her wish she hadn't asked the question. He smiled or perhaps it was a smirk, she wasn't sure, not in her current state of nervousness.  
  
"Me..?" he retorted. "My health, as you well know, won't permit such luxury."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply…" she stammered searching for a way out of this.  
  
"Mean what?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Nevermind, I'm fully aware that my presence will not be missed.. I washed my hands of this affair the day Kureno left the Honke to be with that…woman!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry for upsetting Akito-san; I had no right to ask that question and …" she said just wishing this would be over soon and she could get away from this room. The room seemed unbearably suffocating. Her chest tightened as a voice somewhere in her mind told her to run.  
  
"Do I scare you so much?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face. His unpredictable mood swings never ceased to amaze her; the bitter tone in his voice just a moment ago was replaced by a softer sound and the expression on his face seem to reflect his regret for having raised his voice at her.  
  
Akito had made an art of sensing the fear he instilled in those around him; it started at an early age with his favorite victim, Yuki. Whether it was tormenting him by locking him away or with physical and mental cruelties, it always brought him a feeling of satisfaction knowing that no matter where he would be or whom he was with, his presence would be etched in the boy's consciousness for as long as he lived. At least, that's what he had wanted to believe. However, somehow Yuki managed to escape his prison of terror. No, it wasn't mere coincidence…it was this woman's fault. He needed another approach.  
  
"Tohru-kun, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you." he said and once again he sounded sincere in his apologies.  
  
"I'd like for us to get along; it would be great for the both us…I think," he smiled gently. It was the same kind smile he had given her upon their first meeting in her school yard what seems like ages ago.  
  
There was something about his smile that always seemed to draw her in on the rare occasions that he had bestowed them upon her. They made her want to believe that he wasn't as evil or bitter as he seemed. Even after all these years, she still tended to want to believe in the good side of those around her; bad habits die hard.  
  
"So what do you think? Would you mind spending more time with me…it gets painfully lonely spending my time caged up in this room with no one to talk to or keep me company," he said almost pleadingly.  
  
Tohru was stunned by the request. Did he really mean it? Perhaps what he needed was someone by his side to help him through his illness.  
  
Sensing her hesitation or perhaps reluctance to accept his offer he added, "Of course, I'll have Hatori give you a raise for this additional charge. It won't be more than 2 or 3 times a week …that's all I'm asking for."  
  
"Anou…" she started, still not sure what to say.  
  
"Please, I want to experience the miracle that is Tohru Honda. You have an incredibly positive effect on my cousins…I've never seen Hatori so happy since…Kana," he continued.  
  
Tohru blushed slightly at the latter comment.  
  
"I'd like to give it a try," she finally replied back.  
  
She wasn't sure if he was completely sincere, but she couldn't refuse his pleas right out. It wasn't her way of doing things; her mother's favorite saying was "Tohru should do things Tohru's way".  
  
Akito sighed with relief and thanked her. She quietly accepted his thanks and dismissed herself.  
  
His eyes followed her as she made her way to the door and out of his sight. She was as plain as they came, he thought to himself. He flopped back onto his pillow in disgust. What did Yuki ever see in that woman; there were women far prettier than her, yet this girl has managed to charm her way into the hearts of every single one of his cousins.  
  
The morning surprises were not yet over for Tohru. Upon her return to the clinic she was greeted by a bouquet of red roses with a card that had 3 words scribbled on it: Thank You. It was signed by Hatori.  
  
She wasn't sure why he sent them but the pleasant smell of freshly cut roses filled her lungs and sent a tingly feeling down her spine. She placed the flowers in a vase of water and set them on her desk.  
  
Once again, she looked at the note. It was in his handwriting and even carried the after shave scent that she knew was distinctively his. A smile formed on both corners of her mouth as she stared back and forth from the Roses to the card.  
  
"Ah..you're back," said a voice behind her. It was Hatori's as he made his way through the clinic's main  
  
entrance. The resounding voice startled her from her thoughts.  
  
"How's was the patient this morning?" he asked referring to Akito.  
  
Tohru quickly tried to compose herself hoping she wasn't blushing and greeted Hatori with her brightest smile. "Akito-san wants me to …"she paused momentarily before finishing, "he'd like for me to keep him company a few times a week".  
  
Hatori raised an eyebrow . "Is that so?" he asked slightly amused. "Well, what have you decided?"  
  
"I..I accepted," was all she could say.  
  
"I see. I have to say he never ceases to surprise me…but if you feel comfortable with the arrangement, then I can't object. Just be careful…" he said.  
  
Tohru nodded. Tohru followed Hatori with her eyes as he made his way to his desk. He was as handsome as ever and…she almost forgot.  
  
"Hatori-san, thank you for the flowers.. I'm not sure why I got them…but…they're beautiful!" she said hoping that he wouldn't hear the thump her heart was making in her chest, nor see the blush that was forming on her warm cheeks.  
  
Hatori was busy fumbling through some charts, but quickly set aside his distraction to face the blushing girl.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you liked them. Accept them as my 'thank you' for your time and help yesterday," he said with what she would have sworn was a smile.  
  
Tohru felt silly getting excited over a smile, but this one was from Hatori who rarely ever smiles. The stern nonchalant expression he bore was almost his trademark signature. She didn't mind it, but a smile suited him best, she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her flushed face. He got up from his chair with a slightly worried look as he placed the dorsum of his right hand onto her burning forhead. "You don't look too well…" he commented pulling a thermometer from the desk draw.  
  
"Anou…I'm ok really," she protested but Hatori wouldn't hear it.  
  
"I can't have my nurse falling ill on me…now be a good girl and open up." He commanded, tilting her chin. Tohru knew it was useless to argue with Hatori and did as he bid.  
  
"98.6 degrees …well, no fever there," he commented dryly. "Maybe you need more rest…your friend's wedding is in two days," he spoke with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Yes, but I'm ok, really. Plus, I'm meeting Uo-chan this evening," she replied back cheerfully, hoping to reassure him that she really was ok.  
  
Hatori nodded and added, "Well, take care of yourself. I'm not sure if I can do with out you or your help around here." He turned around slightly embarrassed by his overreaction towards her. He needed a quick cigarette break to calm him down, but finding one at the moment was the challenge, especially since he quit several months back. Instead, he settled on black coffee, next best thing. 


	5. On the eve of a new dawn

Disclaimer: fruits basket is trade mark of Hakusensha & Natsuki Takaya . I claim no rights to the characters within this story but it's sure fun writing about the :D Thanks Chi-san for beta-reading and for your suggestions . This is chapter 5 to a multipart story archived on Fanfiction.net You can find the first 4 chapters over hereà http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=689790

  
Chapter 5

Uo-chan stood nervously in the middle of the room, arrayed in her bridal white, her blonde locks frosted over with the film of her wedding veil. The other girl in the room stood back momentarily speechless and in awe of her best friend ; everything looked just right and the soft smile that curled up on Uo's pink lips was a confirmation that Ayame's creation was a hit with the bride.

"You look beautiful, Uo-chan" the brunette standing next to her exclaimed.

Tohru stood back in awe at her friend's transformation into the lovely bride-to-be ; Arisa had never looked so lovely and feminine she thought. It was more than just the white mix of lace and chiffon dress or satin veil; she had a natural glow about her that she only could guess must come with being on the eve of one's wedding. The wedding was less than 24 hours away and her friend would shed her singles life to tie the knot with her one and only. Tohru sighed as she quickly wiped away a single teardrop that trickled down her face. 

"What's wrong, Tohru? " Arisa asked catching the girl's sad expression. 

"You look like someone just stole your boyfriend " she teased. 

"No…no I ..I am just being silly romantic…that's all. " Tohru stammered .

"Ah just like my Tohru-kun ne " she said with a smile. "I'd hug you right now if it wasn't for this silly dress" the blonde laughed. 

Arisa turned around to face the mirror once again. She was still the same Arisa Uotani Tohru had known for most of her life, that was for sure.

"Nothing's going to change…but my last name; Kureno and I already got our marriage certificate and as you can see I'm still the same old Arisa Uotani-- even though my last name has changed. " She smiled and turn around giving her friend a reassuring wink. 

"Besides, he likes me as I am which is a good thing ne? I've never been the type to conform to other people' expectations…that's just who I am" she continued.

"That's our Uo-chan alright" Tohru laughed. Somehow just hearing those words helped to ease her silly fear of losing her friend . Arisa smiled happily to see Tohru's back to her usual lively self. 

"So honestly do you like the dress Ayame-san made?" she asked changing the subject. She turned around before the mirror critically appraising the tailor's handy work. It was actually very pleasing to the eyes. The dress was made of cream chiffon and lace with a v-neck lace insert, long chiffon sleeves, fairly full skirt with full train, lace edged and satin underskirt with lace trim. 

"It suits you perfectly ! " Tohru reassured her friend.

"And …I'm only glad that I can share in this most happiest time of your life. " Tohru had meant every word she said and Uo knew it but could still sense a touch of melancholy in her friend's voice. It was weird she thought; almost ironic because she had always imagined Tohru being the one in her situation . She and Hanajima had often teased Tohru about marriage with either one of the two younger Sohma she lived with yet surprisingly neither had declared let alone proposed. 

"By the way..how's the Prince and Kyon Kyon? Been a while since I've seen them around these parts" she inquired trying to sound casual. 

"Ah…Yuki-kun..and Kyou-kun.." she mumbled absently. "I think they're doing fine." The truth was she hadn't heard from either in a while and it pained her not knowing how they really were .

"Sou ka…" Arisa said in response noting the sadness that lingered on her friend's reply but not wanting to dampen the otherwise festive evening she didn't press on. " Well, who needs those two around when you've got a hot doctor in the vicinity" she joked . Thankfully for Tohru, Arisa did not catch the redness forming on her cheek as she was busy changing out of the dress . Surely she would have teased her mercilessly if she had even suspected how her words affected her in that moment. Her cheeks burned with a blush that threatened to give her away at any moment as did the galloping beat of her heart that echoed loudly in her ears . 

"Tohru…are you ok?" Arisa asked worriedly noting her friend's blush stained face. 

"Iie! I'm fine" she frantically tried to reassure Arisa.

"You sure? You look like you're about to pass out." Arisa inquired unsatisfied with Tohru's answer.

"I hope that creep isn't overworking you.." she continued.

"Eh? Akito-san? No, he isn't… really I am fine. Just a little tired that's all", Tohru said hoping to diffuse Arisa's worries.

"Ok…but go home and take a rest. Tomorrow's my big day and you have to be at your best …ne?" she smiled wearily not quite convinced but not wanting to exacerbate her any further.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Arisa heading back to her small apartment to her soon to be husband and Tohru back to the Sohma Honke. She made her way towards the side entrance on the east wing of the complex heading towards his private quarters. 

She felt somewhat guilty taking the side entrance for what was clearly an innocent meeting. It was only dinner yet she didn't want to risk raising eyebrows and surely did not want it brought to Akito's attention. The Sohma complex in all its vastness and multitude of inhabitants always seemed like a lonely place rigid in its traditional hierarchy and rules of conduct. She missed Shigure's cozy home and if it wasn't for Hatori's company she undoubtly would not have lasted long here with her sanity intact. Akito was unpredictable and not someone to be taken lightly. She knew that from past experience and now first hand. As much as she wanted to trust him she knew he might take this the wrong way and …she shook the thought off, not wanting to ruin what she had been anticipating the entire day.

She made her way past the sliding door leading into Hatori's private chamber. 

"Hatori-san…?" she inquired peeking through the candle-lit room. 

He wasn't there but dinner was served for two. Surely he must be running late at the clinic she thought to herself. She paced around the room slowly taking in her surroundings. The place hadn't changed much from her first private meeting with him which seemed ages ago. It still looked much like the bachelor's chamber from back then. She chuckled remembering how incredibly nervous she was about meeting him. Than again he wasn't exactly the most open or easy to talk to person she knew…but somehow beneath his cold exterior she had caught a glimpse of the warm and caring person he so carefully concealed. 

She made her way past his study desk tracing her fingers against the fine wooden polish . It was lined by numerous medical texts neatly stacked up against each other. A small frame discretely tucked behind one of his books caught her attention. She reached out pulling the familiar picture she had once seen. Even with the dust-covered surface she could see clearly the warm smiling face of the woman in the picture. Had he forgotten about it or simply hadn't bothered to clean it over the years. The thought somehow saddened her as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and proceeded to restore the frame to its shining state. 

"Tohru-kun…" came a voice from behind her . She turned around swiftly, a little surprised to face the tall figure leaning against the room's entrance.

"I had a few calls to make and of course had to check on Akito.. anyway, sorry for the wait". He said apologetically. He sounded tired.

"Iie…it's not a problem…" she quickly reassured him. She placed the frame back in its original position under his watchful gaze and headed towards him.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have taken the liberty to look around but…I ." she continued.

"It's fine. Shall we eat? I'm starved" he commented dryly.

Dinner was a simple and quiet affair. The menu included a traditional meal of rice, miso soup, fish and eggs. When they were done Tohru offered to do the dishes but Hatori refused as she was his guest. Instead he summoned the maid to clear the table and invited her out on the porch. 

They sat comfortably side by side watching the starry sky above. Each relishing in the comfortable silence neither daring to break it for fear of ruining the moment ….Hatori reached in the breast pocket of his shirt pulling out a cigarette stub. 

"Do you mind ?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Tohru looked up surprised. "Iie…but I thought you quit" she added.

"Well. . .I have, but every once in a while the craving gets the best of me" he replied lighting up the cigarette stub.

"It's one of the few weaknesses I allow myself to indulge in every now and than" he said with a faint smile.

She nodded saying nothing else.

"How's Uotani-san coming along with the preparations?" he inquired.

"Ah! Everything's about ready. It's almost a done deal. . . I think," she replied back excitedly. She was glad the ice was somewhat starting to melt between them. The silence didn't bother her greatly but made her a tad nervous. 

"I'm glad to hear that" he said finishing off his cigarette and retreating back into his own private thoughts.

"Anou… Hatori-san…I. . .I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't know if I'd ever be able to repay you but…" she said desperately searching for the correct words to convey her gratitude. 

"You already have …" he said smiling kindly onto her.

"it's been a long time since I've enjoyed something simple as this…" he continued momentarily directing his gaze above towards the starry night sky. 

"and even longer since I've last had the pleasure of another kindred's company…" he added looking at her. His expression seemed unreadable and she couldn't help but feel a little flustered by his words .

She bit her lips as the familiar warm blush crept upon her face. His gaze and attention focused on her face making her even more nervous than she had been. His pale green eyes met her warm chocolate color orbs. Stubbornly refusing to back down from his split-second decision he leaned in closer, surprising her by his sudden move. She stood still as his lips met hers. Her response to the joining of their lips was almost immediate as she closed her eyes and allowed him full access to her mouth. He pressed harder deepening the kiss while grabbing hold of her shoulders as if afraid she'd run from his assault. She didn't nor had she the will nor desire to do so.


	6. Morning Treat

Sorry for the long delay. Thanks to those who have kept up with this ^^; Got a little bit nostalgic and inspired by an old 80's song so thank the bangles for this chapter, Enjoy. As always I do not own these characters or fruits basket. 

Chapter 6: Morning Treat

The soft light of the morning first rays gently pierced through the curtains to his bedroom marking the end of his most beautiful dream or had it been real. He dare not hope as he consciously rolled over reaching out for something…someone. But his fingers encountered nothing but an empty space. His eyes flew open and he sat up running his fingers through his scattered hair. He looked at the space next too him. It was indeed empty but he could still feel her presence. It couldn't have been just a dream could it?

Dream or not he still could feel her presence, her warmth and her gentle sweet scent lingering in the warm sheets of his bed. 

"Tohru..?" 

He looked down at himself realizing he was fully nude. Now sleeping in the nude wasn't something he did often. He brushed off the faint smile that appeared on his lips. He got out of the bed and grabbed a yukata from the closet. Where could she have gone he wondered. Had she left already…without bidding him good morning? Somehow the thought saddened him but it didn't seem like something Tohru would do especially not what had transpired between them.

It took a few minutes to register the sweet aroma coming from the adjacent kitchenette to his bedroom. This morning was sure full of surprises he thought. He hardly used the kitchenette although the house staff kept it clean and well stocked with grocery. Was she in there? He walked towards the kitchen allowing himself to be lead by the lingering aroma of Tohru's cooking. 

Sure enough she was standing before the small stove gently humming a tune and busying herself with what promised to be a satisfying breakfast. He stood quietly before the entrance watching her move around unaware of his presence. She wore one of his white shirts barely reaching her midthigh. He smiled enjoying the morning view. 

Had Shigure woken up to this every morning she had lived in his house he wondered. A faint pang of jealousy hit him. The dog had been lucky to have her in his house for all those years… but now she was his. The thought brought back memories of last night, their first night together. He wasn't quite sure how things had gotten to where they were but he was willing to go wherever this was leading him. 

============================================================

He had no idea what got into him, it was very unlike him to get carried away by his feelings but tonight he just couldn't contain the urge he had so carefully masked beneath his cold exterior for so long. 

_"Ha-san you know it's ok to just allow yourself to feel and go with the moment. Que sera sera" Shigure had often teased him in the past. _

_ He had only meant for it to be a kiss and hadn't imagined he could have pushed it beyond anything than that but something tonight had awoken in him. A fire he didn't think could be rekindled but this girl had managed to set his heart at blazed. Could he dare to dream that a wretch like him could have a second chance at happiness…a second chance to experience the spring he thought would never come again._

_He held her shoulders firmly as he pressed his soft lips against her own. Her eyes flew wide open. Token by surprised she hadn't the time to protest or say anything as she soon felt her lips slowly parting of its own will. That was all the encouragement he needed as he slipped his tongue to taste her. Her tongue shyly rubbed against his and she placed her hands against his chest preventing direct contact with her own. _

_It had been an eternity since he had felt this alive, so open and vulnerable to another person. He had carefully built an ice wall around his heart to lock in the memories he had once shared with his special person and prevent anyone from hurting him or stealing them from him. Akito had managed to tear Kana away from him even blinding him in the process but he had held onto those memories and stubbornly refused to let anyone to take them from him. They were the only thing that prevented him from going over the edge of insanity. Now here he was drowning into uncharted yet still waters threatening to make him lose all sense of reason and control. How long had it been since he had wanted Tohru this way? Perhaps it had started years ago when she was still a girl. Now she was a woman …there was no social barrier or guilt that would stop him from wanting her this way. At this moment he didn't care any more all he wanted was her._

_Tohru could feel her heart pounding against the walls of her chest threatening to burst at any moment. Things had happened so fast she felt her head spinning and faint as she allowed him to lead her in this passionate tango of tongues and kisses. It was so different from the brutal forceful kiss she had experience with Akito. So this is how a kiss was meant to be she thought as she gasped for air yet not wanting to break away from Hatori._

_ She couldn't breathe but somehow she didn't care and allowed him to continue his exploration of her mouth. Finally she felt his tongue slipped out of her mouth quickly seeking for her swollen lips. He gently nibbled at the softness of her flesh teasing and licking her bottom lip. _

_He couldn't remember the last time something this simple and primal had brought him such pleasure. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her and he had to let her know. But even in his desperation and need for her he didn't want to drag her into something she wasn't ready or willing to do. He finally broke the kiss staring at her as if thinking what to do or say next. She looked up bewildered. Had she done something wrong? His intense enigmatic gaze paralyzed her. She feared she must have done something to upset him but what?_

_"Tohru…would you mind staying with me tonight?" he asked the question simply and to the point._

_Had he said what she thought he did? She didn't need to ask, as the answer was evident in his hazel-green eyes still focused intently on her chocolate colored ones. She slowly reached out for his hand and brought it up to her chest. He felt the swift pounding rhythm of her heart beneath the softness of her breasts. She was as nervous as himself and willing to take the plunge into this unknown territory._

_"If Hatori-san will have me…than I'll stay," she said. _

_"Thank you," he said as he reached down to kiss her briefly and than took her by her hand leading her inside. She followed fully entrusting her heart to him. _

_=====================================================_

The clattering of the pot awoke him from his daydream as he open his eyes to see a frantic Tohru cleaning up a kettle of spilled tea.

"ah! The tea! I'm so clumsy" she pouted upset at haven ruined the perfectly brewed tea she had planned to serve Hatori.

"Tohru, are you ok?" a concerned voice from behind asked her. She quickly turned around a little surprised from his sudden appearance.

"Hatori-san? Good morning I didn't notice you were here, sorry" she said a little flustered.

"Never mind that. Did you spill some of that tea on you?" he asked taking a quick surveillance of her and after ascertaining that she wasn't hurt he rose offering his hand to her. She looked up at him and took his hand.

He pulled her close for a kiss. She closed her eyes but as soon as it had begun it ended.

"Good morning' he said at the end of the kiss. She blushed and bid him good morning again.

"Hatori-san…I wasn't sure what you usually have for breakfast but I went ahead and started something…hope it's to your liking." She said.

Hatori looked at her and smiled. It was so like her to be concerned about others.

"Anything you make would be fine with me," he said taking her hand.

"Than again Tohru-kun would be just as delicious," he said bringing her hand close to his lips. He planted a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. She felt her cheeks slowly beginning to grow warm. This all felt like a beautiful dream she feared would soon end but before she could dwell on the thought any longer she felt herself being lifted off the ground. 

She let out a little cry of protest as he placed her on the kitchen counter. He stood taking his place between her legs and kissed her again. He made his lips towards her neck slowly and tenderly kissing her there. She moaned quietly enjoying the treat. He continued his trail of kisses higher towards her earlobe. 

"Umm if you don't mind I'll have a little bit of Tohru on the side with my coffee" he whispered softly into her ears and proceeded to nibble at the soft flesh beneath. She giggled as the stubble from his unshaven face brush against her. It was barely visible but she could feel it against her skin. She made a mental note to help him shave once he had his breakfast. With that she encircled her arms around his neck returning his kiss hoping that this dream would never end.

Bangles

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling   
Do you feel my heart beating   
Do you understand   
Do you feel the same   
Am I only dreaming   
Is this burning an eternal flame   
I believe it's meant to be, darling   
I watch you when you are sleeping   
You belong with me   
Do you feel the same   
Am I only dreaming   
Or is this burning an eternal flame   
Say my name sun shines through the rain   
A whole life so lonely   
And then you come and ease the pain   
I don't want to lose this feeling


	7. He, the devil

Quick A/N I'm going to try writing this chapter from first person pov (i.e you get the story from the character's pov as opposed to third person narrative ) 

Akito was being a whining jerk and decided to take over this chapter gomen 

Chap 7 : He , the devil

A month have past since Kureno and Uo-chan said their vows in a small private Shinto ceremony.  The guest list consisted of her father, Hatori-san and Me. Hana-chan was unable to make the trip from the States but made up for it with a gorgeous dinning room furniture set for the newly weds.   The two spent their honey moon in Hawaii, a gift  from Shigure-san.  He wasn't present either as he had a very important out-of-town meeting that day.  Whether or not it was coincidence I did not question him. It wasn't my nature to pry in matters that did not concern me and it would have been rude.  All members of the Sohma had been forbidden to attend the wedding ; they were direct orders of Akito-san.  Hatori somehow managed to attend and so far no repercussion from Akito.  Atleast that what I had thought…

The head of the Sohma Clan spent most of his time in his room these days.  He barely came out of his chamber except for rare outing in his private garden.  Health wise he was neither well nor really ill.  His body seem to have gain some strength though I could not attest to any improvement of his mind.  If anything I should have seen it coming; he had been moodier than his usual state and often prone to burst of anger with minimal provocation.   Last week he sent a maid to the hospital because she brought him a luke-warm tea.  In his current state anything and anyone was at his mercy.  Hatori, had been concerned enough to limit the number of visitors he could have in hopes of keeping others from his tirades and outbursts.   I haven't told Hatori that I meet with  Akito-san twice a week outside of my nursing duties.  I did not want to worry him.  I had made a promise to keep him company and read to him a couple hours a week.  It wasn't much I had told myself.  

Today was one of those days.

"Akito-san, may I come in?" I asked after knocking at the door to his room.  

I got no reply 

I made my way into the dark room closing the door behind me.  I took a moment to adjust my vision to the dimness of my surroundings but soon my eyes found what they were searching for.  Akito was sitting up in bed looking out aimlessly as if in a world of his own.

I fumble with the hem of my blouse nervously searching for words to break the deafly silence.  He didn't make any move to acknowledge my presence.

"Anou …Akito-san,  it's been almost 2 weeks since you've been in here.  Staying locked up like this may not be goo-" 

I stopped in mid sentence as he turned towards me with a look that made my blood run cold.  

"what the hell do you know? Do you think you can understand me? DO YOU?" he yelled forming a fist.  

"He chose that cunt over me…" 

"You women think you have it all figured out don't you? That you can flaunt and use your bodies to steal what's RIGHTFUL MINE  !"

"Akito-san, please try to calm down..it isn't good for you-"

"Shut up and come here" 

I stood frozen in my spot; If only my legs would obey what my mind was screaming out _"RUN"_

"Tohru-san…I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice like that"  he said as the angry contorted feature on his face relaxed forming what appeared to be a smile.

"Do you accept my apology?"

He padded the empty space on his bed bidding me to come closer.  Dare I disobey or do the sensible thing and bolt out the door as fast as I can?  I hesitated briefly contemplating the latter.  I don't know what it is about him but each day I seem more drawn to this broody ill tempered man.  Man isn't quite a fitting term for Akito…more like a child…a lost bitter child who was never told the difference between right or wrong…someone who in desperate need of affection.  I doubt this is what he wanted from me.  I may be somewhat naïve in the ways of life but what I overheard between him and Kureno the night before his wedding revealed something about Akito I was unaware off.  

Akito's pride had been wounded by Kureno's choice. But perhaps the loss of trust and love from the Jyunnishi bird had been the deepest blow to him. I don't pretend to understand what it is that they had but those were the impression I left with.  

"Tohru-san…you look a little pale. Come closer"  he bided in that low collective voice of his.  I was once again brought back to my decision.  I chose to stay and find out what it is I could do for him.

"I'm fine, Akito-san. " I finally responded  as I took my place at the head of the bed.

"it's a nice day outside isn't it?  I haven't seen the sunlight in weeks. " he continued looking towards the window draped in thick curtain shielding the light away from the dim room.

"yes…I think it might be good for you…ah!" 

He startled me pulling me onto the bed next to him.

"I said come closer didn't I? Tohru-san you know how much I dislike being disobeyed right? " He whispered into my ears. 

"silly silly girl…but I forgive you if you obey" he continued holding me by both hands. 

"Akito-san please  you are hurting me"  I protested struggling to free myself from his iron-like grip. It's amazing how a boy so frail could possess such strength.

"Shut up"  he said softly forcing me onto my back.

He hovered over my  body staring at me with those dark piercing eyes. I couldn't help but shiver as if a cold breeze had made it way in the room.  

" Plain…"  he said outloud with a smirk plastered on his face.  I looked at him a bit puzzled.

Akito POV

She was utterly lacking in beauty or grace; nothing that would explain to me what possibly could this girl have that attracted those ungrateful fools.  Hatori had chosen this wench over me like that fool of Kureno had done with that low-class wench.   If it wasn't for the bizarre circumstances surrounding my own family,  I'd be inclined to think these women had simply bewitched them .  But by all accounts Tohru Honda was too ordinary even to possess such powers.   Whatever it was, I plan on finding out.  I'll make this girl mine and slowly break her.  I'm not one to make idle threats. I told her I'd make her regret intruding into my family and will see to it that she suffers.  

I suppose I can't  help but feel triumphant over this plain wench.  She will be mine to do as I see fit.

"Was he everything you dreamt he'd be ?" I asked her as I trail my long finger nails up her inviting legs. Slut.

She blinked as if she didn't hear what I said. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Tohru-san" I continue.

"Did he fuck you?" I smirked 

I continued my quest further up reaching the junction between her hips and leg. Her skin, was very light, in contrast to her dark brown hair. Her eyelashes fluttered as she struggled beneath my weight. Her mouth tried to form words it couldn't complete.

"Akito-san ,  this isn't right please let me go." Tohru continued to struggle

"What if I don't want to?" I retorted.

She scrounge her face as if thinking momentarily.

"I'll scream for help if you don't" She replied back.

"Wrong answer, Tohru-san" I chuckled.

Kneeling in front of her, I slapped her gently and then put my hand over her mouth quickly to stop any more noise. Her eyelids fluttered again, then sprang open, then widened more with fear. I felt her throat muscles tighten. She thought about screaming, then thought better of it.

 "Look at me," I said, and removed my hand, still keeping it close to her face.

"Akito-san?" she spat incredulously. "Please let me go"

"Be quiet," I said. 

God, she was always saying something infuriating. Women were irritable that way, most not worth spitting on. I was tempted to slap her again, but had other things in mind at the moment.

"I can't—you promised that you wouldn' t --" she whimpered, staring at my clenched fist then looking fully at me.

 "why are you doing this?" 

Funny how her fear made her eyes watery, her voice shake like a child's, made her prettier than she was before. I could see the outline of her body against the light cotton top, the way her hair flowed down her back, her face streaked with tears. I smiled at her.

She searched my face for  intent, panicking, frantic.

 "did I say something to anger you?" she asked again, making eye contact with me.

"Shh,  I just want you here by my side"

What I did next surprised even me.  Lowering myself onto her I kissed her.  Call me twisted but something about this girl repulse me but at the same time makes me wild…

To be continue


	8. broken

A/N sorry for the infrequent update but here's another chapter (short but it wrote itself in a single sitting). Mature themes ahead.

Here I was sprawled on his bed, at lost for words with the one person I feared the most pressing into my shaking body. I was scared, confused and mortified. 'What should I do' keeps racing through my mind as I lay there like a lifeless marionette beneath him. Even if I scream will anyone come to my rescue? Hatori was away on business for the day. None of the servants would dare interfere. A whimper escapes my throat as I feel his hand move up my leg settling between my thighs.  He can't possible want this from me. Why? He hates me…He hates woman! 

"Tohru-san, are you cold?" Akito whispers in my ear. I freeze as I feel his tongue glide across a lobe and feel his lips and teeth tug at it seconds later.  My heart speeds up; The deathly silence in his room only serve to amplify my racing heart. 

"are you scared?  Your heart is beating so hard I bet they can hear it downstairs too" he chuckles.  His hands all the while are busy searching beneath my skirt. I squirm, a futile motion to get out of his grip.

"I don't bite…I'm sure this is far more benign than what Hatori did to you" he says while trailing his lips from my ear down towards my neck.  For a moment this distracts me only to find myself startled a few seconds later. 

"ah..I think I found what will get you to relax a little" he chuckles again. 

"You're wetter than I thought. Do you cum so easily for other men? I  bet Hatori would be disappointed to know that innocent little Tohru would be so willing for other guys"

Tears began to slowly trickle down my heated reddened face as he pushed his fingers against my most intimate part. I didn't expect my body to react this way, betraying me as I'm humiliated by this man who hates me. 

"Akito-san please stop this! It's not right …" I scream. I never thought I'd have it in me to do this but everyone reach a limit.  I struggle to free myself of his digits but to no avail. My heart is racing a mile a minute.

"Shh…we just begun."  He says mockingly.

"You know they say our hearts beat 2 billion times in a life time…" He says looking at me in the eyes than bending his head to rest it against my chest.

"I wonder how many times yours have beaten so far"

" each beat brings us closer to death…" he continues in a low voice almost trailing off.

Than silence that seem to last an eternity. His fingers have stilled themselves and he slowly withdrew them from me.  He props himself up on one elbow laying by my side as he nonchalantly licks his fingers.

"Tohru-san tastes like honey" he chuckles

I turn my head away not willing to give him the satisfaction he wanted. If he wants a reaction from me he won't get one I tell myself.

"I had no plan of bedding you…atleast not today.  In due time you'll be the one to crawl in my bed" He says getting up from the bed as he tied his kimono around his waist.

"I have something that you want…for a price of course" he continue.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get ready for the day. You've been most helpful in curing me from my foul mood." He says with a sly grin plastered on his face.

I didn't wait to be told twice and quickly gathered myself heading for the door as fast as I could. 

To be continue…


	9. Doctor's Visit

After much inner Turmoil, I've decided to continue this fic despite what I now know about Akito (I think it's totally cool but some of you may not want to read this fic any longer due to the manga spoiler it contains. It's a major spoiler about Akito's character so you have a choice to stop reading now…thanks)

Doctor's Visit 

"Hatori, I'm greatly disappointed in your poor choice of hire" Akito commented breaking the silence of the routine morning check up.

Hatori made no reply to akito's remark but continue his diligent task of auscultation akito's lungs.

"You sound better" He said moving the diaphragm of the stethoscope to akito's chest.

"Is there something the matter with Tohru's skills as a nurse?" Hatori asked curiously.

"Well I would say so. For one thing the incompetent wench has never once done a thorough physical exam in all the months she's been my nurse. "

"Akito…you know very well why that is" Hatori continue carefully avoiding the current subject being alluded to.

"So what? She will have to find out eventually…" Akito smirked wondering what look Tohru Honda would have on her face when presented with the truth. It's only fitting she should share some of the humiliation that came with putting up this farce. However, the plan had worked just fine. Akito was never one to be hindered by scruples.

"Everything check ok, you just need to go out more…maybe a walk in the garden would do some goo—" Hatori continued only to be interrupted.

Akito had caught hold of Hatori's tie drawing him closer and whispering,

"I'll go only if you walk with me…you haven't spent much time with me since that girl started working here" Akito continue with a slight pout.

"Akito, I've been busy and that's why we hired Tohru" Hatori stated flatly.

"Tohru this , Tohru That , It's always about Tohru! Don't tell me you've fallen for that girl… have you?" Akito demanded tugging at his shirt.

"I may be sick but I'm not stupid." Akito continue pressing against Hatori's chest.

"You know, I wouldn't be able to bare losing you too…" Akito continue somewhat imploringly.

"What about Shigure?" Hatori asked hoping to end this …

"Shigure? Why do you mention that name in my presence?" Akito's expression grew darker forming a slight frown. Hatori, remained as uninvolved as he possibly could ignoring the intrusion on his personal space. He had grown accustomed to akito's inappropriate touches and knew better than object at this point.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up this subject. I have to get going no—"

Akito was not about to let the dragon escape so easily and had managed to force him up against the examination table forcing him to sit. The tables had been reversed ironically.

"I'm sure you can spare me a few more minutes of your time. After all your primary duty is my well being, ne hatori ?" Akito asked coyly.

Hatori sighed, It's been a while since he'd found himself in this situation with Akito and had hoped this game of cat and mouse would eventually die off. He had been wrong.

"So is she that good of a fuck? That you don't want to touch me?" Akito pouted in mocking pretense.

"Akito, this is inappropriate, I'm your doctor. "

"right…this IS terribly wrong" Akito continued smirking and pressing onto the doctor who was growing increasing uncomfortable with the situation at hand. This certainly wasn't the first time one of his checkup landed him in this type of compromising situations but akito was usually never this persistent. Most of the time it was to get a rise out of him. He backed away slightly but cursed himself when he hit the back of the wall closest to the examination table. This was bad.

"What is Hatori? Have my touches become so unbearable now that you have that whore in your bed?!" Akito began yelling.

"Akito, calm down you are still recovering" Hatori begun but soon fell silent as Akito proceeded to open the front of the kimono uncovering bare ivory color skin.

Hatori stood silent with a poker face as he took in the slender frame of the Sohma clan leader. There was no denying it Akito was…

"Fine you want to keep this on a professional level?" Akito said chuckling out loud.

The mocking laughter resounded throughout the room sending a shiver down Hatori's spine. This was not how he planned on beginning his morning.

"show me how good your bedside manner can be..." Akito said grabbing a hold of the doctor's right arm and placing it over soft breasts. Hatori felt like his hand had just been placed over hot searing coal and his first reaction was to withdrawal but Akito had a firm grip on his hand.

"Touch me…like you touch her"

To be Continue


	10. save the best for last

Chapter 10: Save the best for last 

A/N last update of 2004. Enjoy!

Hatori POV

It's well past morning office hours by the time I manage to free myself of Akito's presence. It could have been worse…much worse I try to assure myself. Regardless, I can't help but feel this sickening feeling of guilt. I needed to clear my mind so I headed on out to take a walk down the park.

There are few people around this morning. Winter has settled in laying down the season's first fall of snow; the trees are barren devoid of their beautiful leaves and gone are the birds with their soothing melody. Winter…

Akito's POV

He fought valiantly like I thought he would but he would have been a fool if he thought he would win in the end. My hands were agile and swift reaching down his buttoned down shirt. I had no patient to unbutton him so I tugged and pull snapping each one of those buttons that prevented me from seeing his body. Soon warm olive-colored flesh was in view. I momentarily paused to savor his taut lean chest. I greedily push my small hands inside his pants yanking the tail of his shirt out with one hand while exploring his naked skin with the other. I can feel the warmth and slickness of his groin and the semi-hardness of his erection. I suppose the adrenaline got him a bit worked up. Despite his protest and reluctance was my sweet handsome dragon eager to get a treat from his god?

"Akito, what are you doing" he says with that stern voice of his that only served to spur me on with the task at hand, literally speaking.

I smirked licking my lips as I look him in the eyes and tell him, "what does it look like, silly?"

"I'm hungry…and this is begging for me to taste it" I laughed tugging at his erection.

"St-top…ah…" Before he could say any more I was already on my knees with my face burrowed between his legs.

Like I had imagined my dragon tasted like the finest wine. The thought of sharing him with anyone let alone that wench only fueled my anger and determination to own him.

Hatori & Tohru

Not even the cold winter breeze could take with it the shame of falling so low. Perhaps had I not gotten some twisted enjoyment out of Akito's sex game I wouldn't feel the need to avoid Tohru. The walk in the park didn't do me much good so I headed back to the office.

Much to my surprise and relief she hadn't arrived yet. I busied myself with patients' chart. The hours ticked away without me even realizing it was already noon.

There still was no sight of Tohru. My guilt trip-soon forgotten, mostly out of concern for Tohru, I decided to check on her. This was quite unusual of her to not show up at work without notifying me.

"Tohru…can I come in" I said knocking at her bedroom door. It was merely for formality but as long as we were under akito's watch I had to keep up pretenses.

"Hai..Hatori-san, just one second" I hear a faint voice reply.

After a few minutes she bid me to come in.

She was attempting to get out of bed to greet me when she almost fell to her knees but my reflexes were quick and I caught her before she landed on the floor. Fortunately I was carefully not to transform.

"Tohru…I was worried about you. Are you alright ?" I asked looking at her pale face. Gone was her adorable blush.

"I'm ok …just a little weak, that's all" she said forcing a smile.

Not satisfied with her answer I helped her back into bed. Her skin was slightly warmer than usual . I feared she might be coming down with something and needed to take action right away.

"I'll be right back" I said heading towards the door. I needed to get my medical equipment. As I closed the door behind me I heard her retching. It was likely the stomach flu but better to knick it in the bud before it turned into something out of control.

I was back with my supplies in no time. Tohru had vomited twice between that time frame.

"how long has this been going on?" I asked as I pulled out the thermometer.

" a week or so" She replied .

"Here open your mouth" I instructed and she obediently does as requested.

"99.5" I said reading the digital display.

" not quite high enough to call it a fever but I will do some blood work, better to be on safe side"

"Hatori really this isn't anything serious. I'll be back on my feet in a couple of days. You have enough work on your hands without me being a bur—" she said almost sobbingly

"stop it Tohru…You are not a burden. How can you even say that after …" I pause as I knelt by her bedside. Instinctly I ran my hands through her mousy brown hair .

She blushes and struggles to fight back tears. All the sudden I feel like the worse scum on the earth. I fight the urge to embrace her ; one of the few times I scorn the curse for denying me a simple comfort gesture that I so desperately want to show her. Instead I kiss her on the forehead. She's warm but not burning up.

"You need rest and don't worry about me or work." I admonish her.

She nods.

Than I proceed to do a quick physical examination on her listening to her lungs and abdomen. As I placed the stethoscope on her abdomen she lets out a giggle.

I look up a bit surprised, "you're ticklish?" I inquire somewhat amuse that I hadn't picked that up before. There's still much I need to learn about her.

"hear anything?" she inquires shyly.

"yeah…your grumbling stomach" I chuckled.

"I'll give you a prescription to control the nausea and vomiting and hopefully you can resume eating soon" I added.

"Now I need to draw some blood and send it out to the lab " I said.

She obediently presented her right arm and I swab the antecubital area with some alcohol wipe. After placing the tunic around her arm I easily find a vein and draw the blood with the needle. It was done in a few seconds.

"Now rest…I'll be back later to check on you" I said putting back the last of my supplies into the handbag.

I headed to the Sohma lab and left specific instruction with the technician.

The results would be faxed to my private line. Some of the test would be back within a few hours. If it's just gastroenteritis, It'd be self-limiting. On-the-other-hand if it is my alternative differential diagnosis…the consequences would be far more serious.

To be Continue


End file.
